User blog:FireStar97/FireStar97 News: "The Cataclysm": Updates and Casting
Hello fellow users and other entities of the great CBW! It's been some time but we're back...with FireStar97 News... So most of you might have noticed that I'm doing another movie in 2016, called The Cataclysm. It's going to be a Science-Fiction, Psychological Thriller film about a scientist, by the name of Jaron, that tries to prove the myth, that reality isn't real. This myth is also known as "The Cataclysm", the event where reality ceases to exist and that over time, you won't even know if anything that you knew was real... Normally, this project was going to be a Space, Action film but this idea was scrapped. "The Cataclysm" Updates has been helping me a lot with developing characters for this film. Most of the characters are created by him and some of them, are created by me. But I still need some more characters (not for big roles) for the film. Most of them will only make a cameo appearance, so I'm going to let you guys create or submit some of your own characters for the film. I'll see if I can put one or two in a larger role but most of them will only make a cameo. Since this film is going to be a huge project, development of the plot will probably start on May 23, 2014. So if you want to be a part of the writing crew for the film, let me know in the comments. NOTE: If you want to be a writer for the film, send me a link to a story that you've written (or part of a story) so that I can see if you have potential to make a mind-engaging plot together with the other writers. The casting for the film has begun. This may seem early but you have some time to consider if you want to play a part in the movie or not, and there's also enough time for a lot of people to post their auditions for this movie. Remember, I want voice actors that take their role very seriously and that they try to add emotion to the characters, plus some improvising at times (not always) is also a good thing. Casting You are allowed to audition for multiple roles but you can only get one role. I want this film to have a very large cast and not a cast of not so many voice actors doing a lot of roles (like in my other films). Characters that we have so far *Jaron - A Toa of Fire scientist and the main protagonist of the film, who doesn't believe in Mata Nui or religion. He has to sound like Christian Bale (His American accent) or like Leonardo DiCaprio. *Harotyn - A Male Makuta scientist and the main antagonist of the film, who wants to unlock the secets to reality. He has to sound like Hugo Weaving (the voice that he uses as Agent Smith in The Matrix or his voice as The Red Skull from Captain America: The First Avenger). *Rimus - A male Toa of Air who is Jaron's right hand man.He and Jaron have been friends for a long time. He has to sound like Joseph Gordon-Levitt. *Tajokyn - A mysterious entity who trains Jaron in science, geology, and physics. He has to sound like Michael Caine. *Antrov - A male Skakdi of Air and frequent partner of Jaron in his works. *Akilyia - A Toa of Psionics who believes to have faith in Mata Nui. (No specific voice required) *Honam - A Toa of Ice who is close to Akilyia and is a devoted believer in Mata Nui. (No specific voice required) *Pantillian - A mysterious agent who's sent by an orginization to kill Jaron. He has to sound like Joe Pantoliano. *Matrin - A Male Vortixx and scientist who's heard of but never met Jaron. (No specific voice required) *Insidor - A Male Makuta and Harotyn's partner. (No specific voice required) *Crutter - An old Toa of Ice scientist who doesn't believe that The Cataclysm is possible. He is a good friend of Jaron. He has to sound like Sean Connery. *Divioux Saturnyus - The leader of a religious order who oppose Mata Nui and reality. He has to sound like an old, wise man. Character Audition Lines *Jaron: "The Cataclysm? Is it possible? I need to be sure of that." *Harotyn: "The Cataclysm is an old concept, doctor. A myth, considered by some...But to me, it is real." *Rimus: "I've always been there for you, but I beg you, please let this go..." *Tajokyn/Narrator: "The Universe consists of two parts. Reality and fiction. Science is what we call the fracture between that reality and fiction. The scientist takes something impossible, fictitious and tries to turn it into reality. But what if the impossible is possible? What if...reality...doesn't even exist? This is what we call...The Cataclysm..." *Akilyia: "You can't stay there forever! We have to move on." *Honam: "I'm not going to help someone like you..." *Pantillian: "There's no way that you can escape this one, you freak! It's over!" *Matrin: "I'm coming with you, I want to witness it through my own eyes." *Insidor: "There's no way to reverse it's effects." *Crutter: "Come back to reality, Jaron. The Cataclysm isn't real..." *Divioux Saturnyus: "Everything that we think is real, isn't real, it's something else. This fake world is being controlled by a greater force of nature, something hidden behind the portals..." Cast *Jaron - TBA *Harotyn - TBA *Rimus - TBA *Tajokyn/Narrator - TBA *Antrov - *Akilyia - TBA *Honam - TBA *Pantillian - TBA *Matrin - TBA *Insidor - TBA *Crutter - TBA *Divioux Saturnyus - TBA NOTES *The development of the plot will begin on the Matoran Mismisadventures Wiki chat, on May 23 at 4:00 pm (Central Time). *Many thanks to for creating most of the characters for this film. *The deadline to do auditions for the roles is February 20, 2015. *You can only get the role of one character. *HAVE FUN *This is not based on The Matrix! *Please comment and have a nice day ;P This was FireStar97 News...Till next time! Category:Blog posts